A partnership of psychiatric researchers and clinicians and media educators propose to produce a nationwide public radio program about science and health aspects of drug abuse and other mental disorders. Educational aims include developing understanding about neuroscience, the importance of research, and the methods by which scientists answer questions and medical aspects of mental disorders. The hour-long, weekly programs will be distributed via microwave/satellite and will be available to the 400 stations of the public radio network. Half of the programs will feature the host interviewing a master researcher who will discuss a particular topic in depth, taking called-in questions from listeners. The other half will be hosted by an academic psychiatrist, who will take call-ins about a variety of topics. On these shows, a scientist specializing in drug abuse research will write and present a research sampler on substance abuse. A twenty-four hour 1-800 line will allow listeners to call in with their questions. Selected callers will be called back during production time to dialogue with the experts. All programs will be edited before broadcast. Program carriage will be important, and support for marketing is included in this application. There will be three components of program evaluation. Arbitron Diary Data will be collected as a rough gauge of listenership. Station managers will be systematically surveyed for qualitative evaluation of tee programs. Finally, two local and two out-of-state focus groups will be conducted by a private survey group and a report will be generated to evaluate the educational merit and appeal of the programs.